Not the Same as it Used to Be
by xXdark.secretXx
Summary: Mikan and everybody grew up, she isn't the same as she used to be. Her love for Natsume never changed. She'll do anything in her power to keep her friends safe. Even if it means risking her own life, or even pushing her friends and loved ones away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**d.s: hope you enjoy...xD  
>remember I don't own Gakuen Alice<br>**

:Chapter 1:

I looked out of my window of the classroom.  
>The sun started to peek through the horizon over the forest.<br>I checked my watch.  
>I smoothed out my uniform.<br>I blew on the hair on my forehead.  
>Finally, my second year of middle school.<br>I think blue suits me well.  
>I don't wear pig tails anymore.<br>I wear it down now, it doesn't make any "ugly" remarks lighter.  
>But at least, I'm being myself.<br>I took a seat in the far back, and placed my head down on my arms.

I've spent the last few years trying to perfect my Alice.  
>I recently got into an accident.<br>So I don't use it as often as I used to.  
>After perfecting my mom's Alice.<br>It got out of control at one point so I already have my own Alice control item.  
>I don't hang out with the same people anymore either.<br>I'm realizing now that I used to be so childish.  
>So immature, actually trying to get into this school.<br>Now I regret that the most.  
>Hotaru never really acknowledged me in the first place, I shouldn't have even tried.<br>We all had some good times in the past.  
>But it got different once we started growing up.<br>Yes, it seems outrageous that we all separated when we get older.  
>All our senpais grew up also.<br>And they're pretty busy.  
>Because once an Alice reaches 20, they have to leave the academy.<br>Just like Hotaru's brother, Subaru-senpai.  
>Now he works at a high class hospital.<p>

Hotaru came back from her trip that she had taken years back.  
>She came back last month.<br>I saw the shock in her eyes.  
>All I did was smile.<br>And I went back to my work.

We all have the same class no doubt.  
>But we have different groups now.<br>I have been transferred to the Dangerous Ability class.  
>They really do help me with my Alice.<br>And I'm grateful.

Narumi-sensei and Tono-senpai still act like children.  
>And they keep on teasing me, that I've grown up too fast.<br>Like they would say, "What happened to the old Mikan-chan?"  
>Or, "You want to play with us, like in the old days?"<br>But I would have to decline, because it's for their safety and mine.  
>They would never understand.<br>Except if that mind reading kid reads my mind, I believe it's Kokoroyomi, but I've protected my mind with my Nullification.  
>I've learned how to control my feelings towards others.<br>As part of my training.  
>Everyone from what I see, acts the same.<br>I guess they haven't really changed.  
>But I have.<p>

As for Natsume.  
>I don't see him anymore.<br>He's still doing minor missions.  
>I have made sure of that.<br>Do I still have feelings for him?  
>Yes...<br>As of now.  
>But we don't meet up or talk often anymore.<br>Because, I've been doing missions myself.  
>To lighten the load for Natsume and Nobara who finally recovered.<br>No one knows, besides Persona, and a few other hot shots.  
>But no one else needs to know, not even Narumi-sensei knows.<br>The missions are not as bad as I thought.  
>I just "borrow" others Alice.<br>It's not a big deal.  
>I return their Alice afterwards.<br>Nobody knows this but, I made an Alice stone out of mostly everybody's Alice.  
>Just big enough for my usage.<br>It won't drain them of their power.  
>Just a teeny bit, it won't affect them.<br>Miraculously, I blended all of the stones together to make a bracelet.  
>It took some time, but Persona helped me mold it with my Alice.<p>

Natsume...  
>He helps me get through this.<br>Only him.  
>Hotaru is there, but not all the time.<br>I used to need her all the time.  
>But I have to be independent.<br>Just in case if she leaves again.  
>I guess the only person I really hang around with is Tsubasa-senpai and Yo-chan, because he is also in the Dangerous Ability class.<br>Misaki is still the same as always.  
>They both hang out often, because of reliable sources.<br>They are in a relationship.

The only teacher who teaches me is Persona.  
>He's a really nice guy if you stay on his good side.<br>But I'm not scared of him.  
>I've been cured by his power before, using my own Stealing Alice.<p>

Natsume...

I felt a slight movement.  
>The seat shifted next to me.<br>I didn't look up.  
>It shifted again.<br>I didn't move.  
>It shifted again, and wouldn't stop.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, I'M TRYING TO GET SOME REST", I screamed.

He flicked my forehead.  
>Natsume, with Ruka sitting next to him.<br>It's rare to see Natsume especially in class.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon", I said ignoring Natsume.  
>"Idiot, baka", Natsume said shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.<br>"Good morning Sakura", Ruka said back to me.  
>"You let your hair down because I told you to, right", he said, he's been saying that whenever there's a chance.<br>"You just can't get over it, can you".

Natsume leaned in, closer to me.  
>He bent down to match my level.<p>

"You look really tired", he whispered in my ear.

I flushed.

"What, no, I was just doing some midnight exercise, that's all haha", I said, not very convincing.  
>"Alright", he said leaning back into position for class.<p>

Natsume and I did promise to be together forever.  
>But how long can forever be?<br>Natsume reached over to touch the bracelet.  
>But I snatched my hand away awkwardly.<br>He nodded and took his hand away.  
>I felt really guilty.<br>I always feel guilty.  
>For everything.<br>Hiding secrets from my friends, I used to have.  
>Just everything.<br>I felt warmth on the bracelet.  
>The color of the bracelet changes with the color of the Alice, of the person's stone. It was the color of coal, black.<br>Recently, I had received a permit saying that I can exit class whenever I want.  
>Thanks to Persona.<p>

"Sensei, I have to go", I stood up and said.

Our sensei today was Jinno.  
>He pushed up his glasses.<br>His frog croaked.  
>And he pointed out the door.<p>

I walked out the door, then rushed into the hallway.  
>I wasn't watching where I was going, and I bumped into someone.<br>It was Tsubasa-senapi.  
>No, not now, why is he here?<p>

"Hey Mikan, where are you going", he said recollecting himself, after the bump.

I brushed my skirt.

"To meet up with Persona", I muttered.

He looked surprised.

"Well, why?"

Not even Tsubasa-senpai knows about my missions.

"I just wanted to talk to him about something", I said smoothing my uniform.  
>"I was just on my way there also, let's go together", he said, already walking away.<p>

I followed him.

We reached the basement of what Himemiya's place used to be.  
>Persona was waiting there eerily sitting on one of the wooden crates around the place.<br>The elementary school principal promised Shiki, that he wouldn't send me on missions.  
>But since it's on my own free will.<br>I can do anything I want.  
>And they can't stop me.<p>

Persona dropped down from his perch and walked towards us.  
>Please don't tell Tsubasa-senpai that I'm doing missions.<p>

"As you might know, Mikan is doing missions", he said.

Oh gee thanks Persona.  
>I looked at Tsubasa-senpai.<br>He looked shocked.  
>I just smiled meekly.<br>He shook his head and stared back towards Persona.

"Well, it was her choice to do so, to lighten the load for everyone else, she does have your Alice, Tsubasa", he said.

It's true.  
>My Alice had improved so much.<br>That even if I have touched another Alice at least once.  
>My mind can revert that single touch into an Alice stone, and I can put it on the bracelet.<p>

"I'm sorry senpai", I said stepping away.  
>"Prove it", he said crossing his arms.<br>"Disbelieving Tsubasa? Be aware on what might happen", Persona said stepping a couple of feet back.

I stepped on Tsubasa's shadow, and wrote something there with a piece of chalk I carry, just in case.  
>He immediately bent down on the floor and kissed it 3 times.<br>I snickered.  
>And stepped off of his shadow.<br>He wiped his mouth furiously.

"Sorry senpai", I said, the color of the stone changed back into it's mixed color look.

He looked away.

"How long have you been doing missions?"  
>"A year and a half", it even sounded quite strange to me, for that long.<br>"Tch, fine", he said.

His smile was fake, no doubt about it.  
>He was definitely bad at lying.<br>Well, to me.  
>Persona stepped forward.<p>

"For this mission, I need both of you, I'll make this quick, I need you 2 to infiltrate *****'s hide out and get the blueprints for their Alice machine, they will use this to capture Alice students and drain their Alice and soul along with it, here are the coordinates, please, be careful, and don't cause such a mess like you did last time Tsubasa, you 2 will be partners from now on", Persona said, disappearing into the eerie black mist around him.

It was midnight according to my watch.  
>I placed the mask on my face.<br>I heard Tsubasa-senpai snickering beside me.

"What?"  
>"A masquerade mask? You look too cute", he said.<br>"Would you kindly shut up, and don't underestimate the mask, if it changes color it changes my Alice, so you just watch out for what Alice I'm using, or did you forget what Alice is what color", I said testing him.  
>"Uhh, we can deal with that later", he said.<p>

Yeah, he forgot.  
>We were hiding in the bushes around the warehouse.<p>

We were on top of the roof of the warehouse.  
>I used Levitation to remove the crate that was covering the glass top.<br>Tsubasa opened the latch and I jumped down, I was using Levitation again to support both of us.

"Can you get these on those guys", I whispered behind a crate handing him a bag.  
>"Seeds?"<br>"Yes, just throw it or something, it can be anywhere on the body, it'll knock them out on contact, I'll use that time to get into the office over there", I said pointing to the door on the other side.  
>"Misaki's?"<br>"I'll apolagize to Misaki-sensei later", I said.

I gave Tsuabasa the signal.  
>Using Inchou's Alice, I gave myself a map of the place.<br>With Tsubasa on my tail.  
>A lot of the guards fell down all around us.<br>I reached the door, which was surprisingly unlocked.  
>I burst into the room.<br>There was someone else inside of the room.

He looked like he was in his early 20's.  
>He held an eerie grin.<p>

"Alice students? Isn't it a bit early for trick-or-treating, don't you think?", he said walking a bit closer.

I held my ground.

"Why, if it isn't the Shadow Man, and the Final Angel", he said eerily.  
>"The Shadow Man?", Tsubasa-senpai exclaimed.<br>"Everyone knows you 2, half of your face would always be covered with what seems like a shadow, and the Final Angel, no one knows your power, but I believe you have the Stealing Alice, and you can do anything with it, you look like an angel, and you always finalize your mission or work without causing much harm, otherwise, it's never you who does the job, what happened to the Black Cat? Is he gone?Apparently you have taken his job", the man said.

He knows too much.  
>I took away his memories.<br>Up until the day he decided to make this contraption or whatever it is.  
>I burned the blue prints with my hands.<br>And memorized the blueprints by thought.  
>I made everyone here forget what just happened, and who their working for.<p>

"Well done, I'll contact you both, when another mission comes up, Shadow Man and Final Angel, there's someone who wants to talk to you, apparently thee Ice Queen", Persona said walking away.

He just loves testing my patience.  
>Nobara came out of the shadows.<br>It's been a while since we had hung out.  
>She had gotten in trouble by the elementary school principal for helping us escape a long time ago.<br>But now she's up and doing missions again.

"Hi Mikan-chan, Tsubasa-senpai", she said in her small voice.

I took off my mask.

"I gotta get to bed, before school starts, see ya", Tsubasa said already going up the stairs.

I looked at Nobara.  
>The only change I see in her is her height.<br>But we're still the same height.

"Wow Mikan-chan, you look so different, how's it with Natsume-kun?"

I paused to think for a moment.

"Hmmm, it's doing fine I guess, he's doing missions", I said nonchalantly.  
>"Aren't you doing missions, Mikan-chan? You can't keep it a secret, especially students in the Dangerous Ability class, Persona tell us everything, no secrets in this class, well except to Natsume-kun, because you asked", she said walking around me.<br>"Hmm, I figured that would happen, please don't tell anyone", I sighed.  
>"Of course Mikan-chan, do you know what happened to Luna?"<br>"Where did that come from? I bet she got punished severely for losing her Alice to me", I crossed my arms over my chest.  
>"Yes, you keep that in mind, watch out for Natsume, you might have helped his missions get lighter, but he's in danger, because of you", she said flipping her hair out of her eyes.<p>

I stayed silent.

"Don't forget I declared you my best friend a long time ago Mikan-chan, I'm only looking out for you", she said, also disappearing in the darkness.

What is with the dramatic disappearing lately, isn't it easier to take the stairs or something?  
>It was really quiet.<br>I guess I was alone.  
>I heard footsteps behind me.<br>I looked around, nobody.  
>Then I was grabbed from behind.<br>Someone was hugging me.  
>I blushed.<p>

"Natsume", I gasped.

His face was buried in my neck.

"Is there something that I did wrong", he whispered in my ear.  
>"N-no, why?"<br>"Is there any reason to keep secrets from me".  
>"No, it's just really complicated, I can't tell you", I said.<p>

He was silent.  
>And he slowly let go.<br>I felt really bad just then.  
>Without him, I feel nothing.<br>I looked away and rubbed my arm.  
>He led my face to his own, and kissed my cheek.<p>

"No secrets, tell me when you're ready, just don't lie to me, ever", he said.

He walked out, without another word.  
>What am I going to do?<br>He said that he would protect the girl that he loved that time.  
>But if I'm doing missions, he's going to stop me.<br>And he'll go back to doing missions that will risk his life again.  
>I can't let that happen.<p>

**A/N:**

**d.s: *wiping sweat*...rate and review... please and thank you...:))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
>I apologize for the really long wait... have been really busy with stuff and yeah...<br>anyway... I do not own Gakuen Alice...  
><strong>

:chapter 2:

Natsume isn't stupid. Anyone in their right mind would know that.  
>Neither am I, but everyone knows I'm an idiot, well sort of.<br>I stayed in the premises of my room.  
>I paced from one side of the room to the other.<br>There wasn't anything to do.  
>And I knew was that I had nothing worth while anymore.<br>Everything is so infuriating.  
>No matter how I look at it.<br>I'm the only person who has changed in the last couple of years.  
>And everyone knows it. I glanced at my watch.<br>No sign from Persona.

I fingered my bracelet furiously.  
>What was taking him so damn long?<br>Calm down Mikan, just calm down.

I felt a poke in the side of my rib.  
>I turned to come in face to face with Natsume.<p>

I staggered back a bit.

"W-what is it?"

"Nothing, did you sleep at all lately?" He brushed a few loose strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah yeah, I have, I'm fine, just getting some late work done."

As much as it pains me to lie, it's for the benefit for the ones I love.  
>I stood up.<p>

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Idiot, I didn't need to know that." He smirked.

That's how I translate as, 'take care of yourself'.

Sumire was the one who blocked my way of escape.  
>She circled around me in her creepy cat-like way.<p>

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you."

"Then can you move?"

"Why the hell should I?" She spat venomously.

"Hn? Cranky aren't we?"

"Shut up, like you know anything, do you see anything around you, your so oblivious to your surroundings, you don't appreciate the efforts that we all make to ensure that especially you and Natsume will be happy..."

"Like you know anything, what if it's you who are the ones who are causing all the turmoil in my life, what if you're the ones who aren't helping at all, what if you're the ones causing the trouble for Natsume and I?"

Satisfied, I watched her eyes narrow into slits.  
>Her lips pursed into a thin line.<br>And her brows furrow.  
>By then, I knew I had hit a nerve.<br>The bottom of her lips quivered.

"Who the hell are you?"

She brushed past me.  
>Her tears on the floor were visible from the window light gleaming on them.<br>Who am I?

"So you kids want a mission, how adorable". Persona mused.

I shook my head.

"It's so I can spend the rest of my time doing something more productive than this." Tsubasa yawned.

"I really have to stop hanging around here, I'm starting to obtain your sadistic quality Persona." I muttered.

"There is one thing that your could do for now, it may help your lover Mikan."

I paused.  
>Lover?<br>Lover?  
>Oh, he means Natsume.<br>I faltered, but stayed attentive for the moment.  
>I was on the verge of blushing.<br>What I felt usually registered on my face the instant I realized it.  
>But I had to forcibly hold it in.<p>

"That's a little blunt, even for you Persona." I said.

"What I say doesn't even matter, as long as it's an order, then it's either follow it, or continue to rot in your own flesh."

I heard Tsubasa make gagging sounds behind me.

"Well, back on the main topic, this mission will just require the two of you, I have decided that you two will be my new favorites, especially when your doing this for your special little friends, you will be quite busy from now on."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Please get to the point."

"You will be going against, old Alice students who have already graduated, so it's an all out battle on the old generation and the new generation, they have created a cult of some sort, and they plan to take in Alice graduates year after year, using brain washing tactics, so I need you to dispose of them, they will kill of younger students if they get the chance, they will let no one get in the way, and this is a good opportunity to add on some of the stones on your bracelet Mikan."

I couldn't believe what he was asking me to do.  
>I couldn't possibly...<br>Become a murderer.  
>No, no, I couldn't possibly.<br>It can't happen.

"You disappoint me Mikan-chan, I had high hopes for you, and yet, right here and right now you suddenly back out, don't you care, what happens to your precious friends?"

Persona would be the only person on the face of the planet who would put me on a guilt trip.  
>Tsubasa pulled me up behind him.<p>

"I already have a lot of blood on my hands, I've been at this way longer than you have Mikan, I don't need a partner for this job, let me go alone Persona."

Ew, Tsubasa was being...courageous.  
>But he was doing it for me, for everyone.<br>Persona snickered.

"You kids are truly entertaining, alright Tsubasa-kun, hope you make lots of friends on this trip."

"Tch, whatever, Mikan, I swear if you tag along..."

I raised my hand to stop him from speaking.

"I get it."

I stayed back at the dorms.  
>I didn't feel like patronizing the others today.<br>Natsume.  
>We had a lot of fond memories didn't we?<br>Honestly what happened?  
>I don't have the mood to sulk up in my room all day.<p>

The roof.  
>Hah, the roof.<br>How original.  
>But it's as true as they say.<br>It has a nice feel to it.  
>Quiet, the wind caressing your whole body.<p>

I felt a weird thunk on my head.

I looked up at the hand that formed a fist on top of my cranium.

"Natsu..."

"Quiet, just stay there, silent, give me some time to think."

He took a seat next to me on the ledge of the building.  
>He was obviously mad.<br>Definitely mad.  
>So all I could do was stay silent, obey his wish, at least this one.<br>I wanted to be hugged so badly.  
>Caressed just like the wind does.<br>But it never came.  
>I looked at him.<br>His facial features evolved as we grew older.  
>As I realize that everyone has changed, I have the churning in my stomach, that worsens with every thought.<br>Sumire.  
>Yuu.<br>Hotaru.  
>Ruka.<br>Everyone.  
>I'm sorry.<br>But with that alone, its obvious that it isn't enough.

Our eyes meet.  
>Every time, it takes my breath away.<br>I wonder when I accumulated this profound love for him.  
>Maybe when we were still in elementary school.<br>Such a long time ago.  
>He looked away.<br>Pain.

"You didn't have to tell me, but why did you decide all this on your own."

Pain stabbed into my rib.  
>He knew, this whole time.<br>How could I have been so stupid.  
>Of course he would know.<br>He's Natsume after all.  
>No secrets between anyone in the DAC (dangerous ability class).<br>All I could reply with was a regretful smile.  
>His hand came forward.<br>But midway was put away by his side.  
>He shook his head ruefully.<p>

"This was your choice Mikan, yes it is, but you chose wrong, a very wrong choice, you do not have any thought about what you have gotten yourself into, and I can't help you out this time."

Woah, that was a gigantic blow to my ego.  
>Damn, it hurts, really badly.<br>I can't believe it.  
>I never knew that I had to it this early.<br>Another blow to my minimal ego.

"Fine, I didn't need your help in the first place, I loved you, I really did, and you cared for me, and I appreciate it, I really have made my choice, and your obviously in the way, you are the whole reason that's been holding me back, maybe you still love me, even now, but I can't reciprocate your feelings anymore, I don't, love, you anymore."

He was silent for a second.  
>His eyes flashing with every emotion I've never seen in him.<br>He didn't look at me. I watched him walk away.  
>He shoved his hands in his pockets.<br>His back to me as he reached the door.  
>I was a couple of steps behind.<p>

"I don't care what you do anymore."

I was happy.  
>Now I'm free.<br>But why is it that tears are streaming down my cheeks.

~~~ I was doing my routine night patrol around the perimeter of school.  
>was in front of me, guiding me with the flashlight he held in his fury palm.<br>I heard a faint rustle behind me.  
>lunged in front of me.<br>A person laying there.  
>Covered in a dark sticky substance.<br>I brushed the hair away from the persons face.  
>Tsubasa-senpai?<p>

The color of my bracelet flashed a bit.  
>I flicked a spark above our heads.<br>Just enough so I could see clearly.  
>He was covered in... blood.<br>His pulse was minimal.  
>A green glow illuminated from my hand and was absorbed by Tsubasa's body.<br>His heart beat steadied.

"Oh... Mikan... hey, thanks for saving me again." He said breathlessly.

"You are never going on missions alone again, I swear, your hopeless without me."

He smiled weakly.

"I swear to whoever or whatever created the world that I'm fine."

"No, one more spoonful, I swear, if you don't finish it, I'm telling Persona, I'd rather do missions by myself."

He stuck the spoon obediently in his mouth.  
>I patted his head, like he was a dog, and went to put the dishes away.<br>Something that caught my attention was reflected off the window I passed by.  
>I put the dishes down on the table beside me.<br>Natsume, with his nonchalant walking.  
>He stopped in front of a girl.<br>Misaki-senpai?

"Oi, Tsubasa, what happened with you and Misaki-senpai, shouldn't she be the one to take care of you?"

He fidgeted under the covers a bit.

"We kinf of got into an argument a couple of weeks ago, she apparently said something along the lines of, 'don't speak to me ever again you ass', or something like that."

"Well, why?"

"Every time we had a get together..."

"A date."

"...I would always be busy..."

"Doing missions."

"...And she thought I would be off goofing with another girl during those times."

"Meaning that you would be with me, doing missions, for the sake of protecting the ones we love, and they would misunderstand the situation."

"Woah Mikan, your definitely different from when you were younger."

"No, of course not, what are you talking about?" Insert sarcasm here.

"How about you with Natsume?"

"...I broke up with him."

Tsuabasa looked at me like I was delusional.  
>I gave him a really perky smile and continued with putting away the dishes.<p>

That's what everyone thought.  
>That me and Natsume support each other.<br>With out the other, it would be all unbalanced.  
>But I'm sure of it as I know.<br>Natsume will find someone better.  
>Who will stand by him.<br>Make him happy.  
>With all she's got, she will never abandon him for the sake of it.<br>I wish to be that girl as much as I hope and grasp my dreams.  
>I'm still to far from touching it whatsoever.<br>I glanced at Natsume one last time.  
>He was laughing with Misaki.<br>As much as it pained me.  
>I hoped that she will treat him with as much or with more love than I could ever give him.<br>And with that, I was going to support them all from behind.  
>All the way.<br>Even though I might not be able to share one last happiness with them in the future.

"Here sensei, all the homework that I need to give you for the week."

"Mikan-chan, I gave you these assignments just yesterday, did you sleep at all?"

"Narumi-sensai, why did you have to be my home room teacher all these years?"

"Hn? Isn't it fate Mikan-chan?"

"No."

He stayed silent.  
>And sighed.<br>He motioned for me to leave.  
>Just as I reached the door.<br>It slid open to reveal Tsubasa-senpai.  
>I heard murmurs around us.<br>I didn't glance back behind me.  
>I whispered to myself, "bye bye."<br>Just then I heard a hard scrape on the floor.  
>But I ran ahead of senpai.<br>Running through the halls of the school.  
>As free as I could ever feel.<br>But all of that should come to an end.  
>It was all nice while it lasted.<p>

"Mikan slow down, we are not in that big of a rush."

"Hey senpai, why are we going to be absent for a week again?"

"I think your reverting back to your old self again Mikan, did you forget that we have to attend a party, full of associates who want to use Alice's for their own difficult purposes, and we're attending as one of them, and it's a partnered party, if it's just one of us alone, then the whole purpose will be demolished, so technically you will be my date for once, Ms. Tsutashi."

"I would be honored to join you Mr. Kyotgi."

These alias' were not that bad.  
>I haven't felt this light in a while.<br>Maybe it's because I'm not keeping any secrets anymore.  
>Or maybe it's because I know Natsume will be happier without me.<br>Haha how ironic.

"Have fun kids."

Persona said, waving after us as we went up higher in the helicopter.

"STOP CALLING ME A KID!" Tsubasa-senpai yelled below.

At the corner of my eye.  
>I thought I saw a familiar silhouette against the moon.<br>When I blinked, it vanished.

**A/N:**

**Please rate and review... I appreciate it...:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I feel so bad, I just realized today that I haven't updated this and it has been over half a year... I give you permission to hate me... I hope this meets up to your expectations as a continuation, I promise I won't neglect this until it's completed... thank you for the support so far... :3**  
><strong>I don't own Gakuen Alice in any way<strong>

:chapter 3:

I walked back and forth for a while now.

"Mikan, could you stop that?" Tsubasa-senpai asked.

I shook my head.

"I just can't, I don't know what's wrong with me."

Persona watched me doing this for a while now, he sighed and walked up to me.  
>He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down to sit on top of a crate.<p>

"Now, now Mikan-chan, is it something about Natsume-kun?" Persona asked kneeling in front of me.

I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"Why don't you just tell him that your doing missions? Isn't it easier that way?" Tsubasa-senpai added.  
>"Hush now tsubasa-kun." Persona glared at him.<p>

Tsubasa held his hands up in defense. "Shutting up now." He pouted.

"I mean, he just cares about me so much that it hurts how much I've deceived him."

Persona nodded. "Mikan-chan, wouldn't it be easier to just take his Alice away?"  
>I stared at Persona with wide eyes. "What are you spouting about now Persona?"<p>

He stayed silent.  
>I transferred my gaze to peer at the distance.<br>It is pretty dark in here.  
>I tapped my bracelet which illuminated the color red.<br>Little balls of flame scattered everywhere.

"You use fire much better than Natsume-kun can." Persona took a seat next to me.  
>"I just don't want to hurt him anymore." I muttered.<br>"Don't get me wrong Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun is highly gifted, but you want to stop the pain he has correct?"

I nodded.

"Then just take his Alice away." Persona said softly.  
>"Damn, I can't think anymore." I yelled.<p>

Yakumo and Rui walked down the stairs.  
>I jumped off of my crate and greeted them.<p>

"Senpais! Long time no see." I said.  
>"Oh, Mikan. It's good to see you're doing okay." Rui-senpai said patting my head.<br>"Why are you here Sakura-san?" Yakumo asked.  
>"I'm in this class remember, I told you in that letter I sent to all the graduating senpais."<p>

He nodded slowly.  
>He wasn't wearing his usual bandages.<br>But he wore a hood so I couldn't see his eyes.  
>They really were adults now.<br>I felt a cold chill behind me.  
>Nobara touched my shoulder.<br>Why was everyone here?

"What's going on?" I felt a tug on my skirt, it was Yo-chan.

I felt a wind gust through the basement.  
>Hayate-senpai even made it.<br>That must mean.  
>The door to the top of the stairs opened.<br>Everyone looked at me.  
>I made a shush movement when I placed my finger to my mouth.<br>They nodded simultaneously and I tapped my bracelet which turned a cloud gray.  
>I turned invisible, I made my way on top of the last crate in the pile and watched in silence.<br>Natsume made his way into the basement.

"Sorry I'm late." He said smoothly.

just listening to his voice makes me want to hold him and never let go.

"Searching for Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa-senpai asked.

I threw a piece of invisible chalk at his head.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed.

I snickered in silence.  
>Natsume looked confused.<p>

"Yeah, I was, has anyone seen her lately?" Natsume asked.

Everyone shook there head.  
>He looked down and then looked in my direction, I slapped my hands to my mouth.<br>I had to keep from gasping.

"Senpais." He nodded to most of the elder group, they nodded back.

He nodded to everyone else.  
>They acknowledged him.<p>

Persona stepped forward.

"You really won't let me get anywhere near Mikan eh Natsume-kun? Even though she us labelled in the Dangerous Ability Class." Persona teased.

Natsume glared at him.

"Even as to look at her, you will die." Natsume said with a dead tone.

Persona laughed.

"Lighten up Natsume-kun, okay, I've gathered everyone up today to discuss the problem at hand, Nobara-chan, please continue."

Nobara nodded and stepped forward.  
>She lifted her hands up, using her right pointer finger she drew a box where is crystallized in the air.<p>

"Four of us will be going to Europe, there is a gang particularly under the supervision of an Alice graduate who is gathering other Alice graduates, they are planning on taking over Alice Academy. They plan on breaking into the vault and stealing all of the Alice stones."

Hayate-senpai stepped forward and twirled a small tornado in his hand.  
>He blew away Nobara-chan's snow board and made one of his own.<br>He did the same as Nobara using his right hand to form little gray clouds into pictures.

"And four of us will stay here and protect the Alice stones." He continued.

As he put down his hands, the clouds disappeared.

Persona stepped forward yet again.

"Rui-kun, Nobara-chan, and Tsubasa-kun will be going abroad."

"Isn't that three, shouldn't four go?" Natsume asked.

"Nobara-chan made a slight miscalculation, it's just three, we need more here to protect the stones."

I'm probably the fourth one anyway.

"Natsume-kun, Yo-chan, Yakumo-kun, and Hayate-kun will stay here to protect the stones. The missions starts tomorrow. The time permitted for this is about three months, think of it as a vacation you three, and you four are also excused, think of it as summer and spend it wisely before the job gets tough."

Persona dismissed everybody.  
>I made sure Natsume left before I turned back to normal.<br>Surprisingly he left first.

I jumped down from my perch and grouped together with everyone.

"I guess I'm going to Europe." I mumbled.  
>"That's right Mikan-chan, enjoy."<br>"How can I enjoy, when Natsume-kun will wonder what's going on, that's a dead give away."  
>"Why don't you break up with him then." Nobara-chan suggested.<br>"How can I do that?"  
>"Why don't you pretend to cheat on him then."<br>"And who would that be?"I asked sarcastically.  
>"Someone that you and him don't even know, it'll be easier on you if it was me Mikan-chan." Nobara-chan suggested.<p>

Persona snickered.

"I'll give you until tomorrow even to do your thing Mikan-chan, make it a good show."

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked out.  
>I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.<br>But this was for the best.  
>Please forgive me Natsume.<p>

The next morning I found myself at the front of the boys dormitory waiting for Nobara-chan to be in her position for the time I need her.  
>Natsume came out at his usual time and I stood there waving at him to come over.<p>

"Good morning Natsume-kun." I smiled.

It pained me to see the look of surprise when I called him that.  
>I couldn't hide the fact that I wanted to cry.<p>

"I'm sorry Natsume-kun, but I can't... I can't be with you anymore."

I sobbed really hard.  
>It wasn't that I wanted to break up with him.<br>I had to, to keep him safe, even if it means my life.  
>He reached out for me, but stopped half way.<br>He looked down.

"Why?" He asked in a small voice.  
>"You're never there for me Natsume, even though I just want you for myself, I told myself that I could wait for you, but I just can't I just can't take it anymore."<p>

My crying wasn't very convincing, it pained me more to lie to him than the break up.  
>Nobara-chan, in her guy form walked out and took me by the hand.<br>Just like placing salt on a wound, she added more to the script.

"I think it's better if you don't affiliate with Mikan anymore, you put her in a position which was hard to begin with, recall what you have done. Other than that, I was always here to comfort her, unlike you." Even I had her voice change convincing.

I felt his gaze on me as we walked away.  
>So that nothing ended up as suspicious as it already was.<br>I gave "Nobara-kun" the ability to transport.  
>I looked back at Natsume.<br>The last time I'll ever get to see his face this close.

"Goodbye, Natsume..." I closed my eyes and Nobara-chan held me in her arms and transported us back to the basement.

Persona greeted us back with a claps of congrats.

"You two met my expectations, nice job." Persona said with a smile.  
>"If a girl ever does anything like what you did to Natsume to me... I would just die inside." Tsubasa-senpai added.<p>

Rui-senpai smacked him upside the head.

"It's okay Mikan-chan, you will be able to be with him again, soon enough, you're a big girl, you can take care of yourself, just do your best when you get back and mend his broken heart." Rui-senpai consoled me.

I nodded.  
>I held my bracelet and Nobara grew back into being a girl.<p>

"That was weird." She managed to say.

I smiled.

"Thanks for the help Nobara-kun."

She glared at me, then she noticed my tears.  
>I still cried, even though it was over.<br>A part of me, the negative side, really thinks that this is it.

As we have been transported into a part of Europe, a part of me wanted to be with Natsume so bad.  
>Sometimes I wish I didn't even have an Alice to begin with.<br>If I had been given a normal life, I wouldn't have met Natsume.  
>This wouldn't have all began.<br>Damn, I really hate myself to the point of dying.  
>But I was given this life, I have to live it to protect the ones I love.<br>Please forgive me you guys.  
>Mom, dad, Hotaru... Natsume.<br>Please wait for me, if something happens, I'll wait for you until you can get to where I am...

**A/N:**

**I still feel pretty bad about leaving you guys hanging over a cliff for such a long time... please forgive me, I'll definitely strive to do my best in the future happenings...please rate and review...:))  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  
>I feel bad for leaving you guys, like a box of kittens out on the street... when it's raining... OTL... but here you go... another chapter! so please don't hate me, even though I did give you permission to... orz I don't own Gakuen Alice in any way... x)<p>I slowly inserted stones into Rui and Tsubasa-senpai. As well as Nobara-chan and myself.<br>I inserted a stone which evolves the body and sets it on a particular age of choice.  
>Luckily for me, all of their bodies accepted it and are capable of holding the stones.<br>The stones transform us into what we would look like at a particular age and time in the future.  
>So like taking from the future and transforming.<br>But not replacing.

"This will disguise us for our stay here, it's okay to leave it as is, there is no particular side effect. Just live out normally. I don't think we should be seen together from now on, until we penetrate the base." I said calmly.

"So, we're all about twenty years old?" Nobara-chan asked.

I nodded.  
>Rui-senpai stepped foreward.<p>

"We should pair up then, I don't think you two girls should be seen together, it's not safe. Especially in your current state." Rui-senpai gestured to the two of us.

"I'll go with Mikan then." Tsubasa-senpai stepped foreward.

We all had to change our clothes for the transformation. Tsubasa-senpai wore black jeans and a white button up shirt with a tie. He undone the first few buttons of the shirt, loosened the tie and folded the sleeves up. In his older form, his hair grew a little longer, he got taller, and leaner.

"Alright. We won't be able to have any contact. Not even through mind reading. Mikan-chan, you understand?" Rui-senpai looked at me.

Rui-senpai wore a suit, but undid the first few buttons of his dress shirt and loosened his tie. Sort of like a casual business man.  
>Rui-senpai grew another inch or two, but not much.<br>His blonde hair was short and cropped up and styled to the side.  
>He lost most of his girlish charm.<p>

I nodded. "Nobara, you okay?"

She nodded slowly.

Nobara wore a black strapless dress that flowed right below her knees.  
>She had pearl earrings on and a silver chain necklace placed around her thin neck.<br>Her hair was all placed on the side of her head in ringlets and flowed over her shoulder.  
>She had red lipstick on that matched her white, porcelain face.<br>Overall, she was beautiful.

"M-Mikan, where was I when I decided to wear this?" Nobara asked rubbing her arms.

I smiled.

"I'm not so sure actually. Sorry Nobara-chan." I said with a shrug.

She nodded and looked down at her shoes which were black one-inch open toed shoes.  
>Actually I know exactly where each one of them were at the time of the copy or transformation.<br>Rui-senpai was at a business dinner.  
>Tsubasa-senpai was out with some friends for a night out.<br>Nobara was on a date with someone, I didn't look too far into it.  
>Don't want to spoil the many surprises yet to come.<p>

I looked down at my own clothes and pulled out a compact mirror.  
>Instead of the usual tint of orange.<br>My hair turned light brown with streaks of dark brown running through them.  
>I wasn't so sure with it because it was about seven at night here.<br>And we were hiding in an alley being covered by my barrier.  
>So, the lighting wasn't as bright as expected.<br>The sun was slowly going over the horizon though, so it was a bit of help.  
>I touched my bracelet and played with it until I decided on its shape.<br>Having it as a bracelete would be weird.  
>So I stuck it onto my ankle, and anklet for short.<p>

I looked at what I was wearing, a black flower pattern spaghetti dress that went above my knees.  
>And I had black ballet shoes on with the ankle strap.<br>My hair was curled and tied over my right shoulder.  
>Simple.<br>I didn't want to ruin the next few chapters of my life, so I didn't look into it, no matter how the back of my mind nagged me to do it.

I measured myself, I believe I grew as expected.  
>At least five or six inches.<p>

"I think we'll have to make an alias." I looked at everybody.

I could tell that they were having fun picking their own lifestyle and name.  
>To continue from and just play along with the script.<p>

"I'm Ren Ariette. The son of a company head and will soon be taking over the family business which in line with finding oil in foreign countries. This is my home town but I've been so busy following my dad on his business trips." Rui-senpai said, a little bit exagged, but convincing enough.

"I'm Sebastian Noda. My parents made me come to school here, just to get a doctorates degree. I just transferred recently so I'm still new around here." I laughed at what name he chose. We all didn't look much of a Japanese, so we would have to be as discreet as we could with our names.

"I'm Natalia Illienne. I came here to find a new start in life because my parents weren't as supportive as they should be. So, I left home when I was fifteen and made my way here. Look where I am now." A woman with an iron-fist. She was that, and a good actor as well.

"As for me, I'm Mikayla Saryn. I was born and raised here. I grew up as a normal girl, I am now studying to become a doctor and am following my boyfriend." I nodded.

All of our stories add up.  
>And are totally different.<p>

Tsubasa-senpai coughed.

"So as for your partner. You have no idea who the other two people are. You have never met. When we escape from this barrier, Mikan, you teleport Nobara-chan and I to the front of the hotel where there will be a business meeting for big company owners. For the next two week, play your part until you are contacted by the former Alice graduate. From the information I have received, he contacts those by the Alice reaction his subordinate picks up, and I'm sure it can detect in a wide range set. Right now, we are outside his range. So absolutely no mind reading or contact, when we are gathered together for the final act meeting, we don't know each other. You have to learn to "forget" us in a way that can't be detected. Do your best you two." Rui-senpai patted me on the shoulder and shook hands with Tsubasa-senpai.

Nobara stepped forward. "If she gets hurt... you're done for." She said with a deep glare.

Tsubasa-senpai stepped away. "You can count on me." He said with a low tone.

"Stay safe you two." I said.

Rui-senpai and Nobara looked at me and nodded.  
>Nobara-chan hugged me.<br>Then she and Rui-senpai locked arms as I nodded for them to get into position.  
>With a snap of my fingers, they disappeared, leaving behind dust spinning slowly where they used to stand.<br>I lowered the barrier fully.  
>I turned to Tsubasa-senpai.<p>

"Well, want to play around before heading back to the hotel Sebastian?" I asked heading towards the entrance of the alley.

I heard him laugh behind me.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

And with that, I had to live a life that wasn't totally my own.  
>My mind went back to Natsume for a split second.<br>How we "broke up".  
>I didn't picture any of it to happen in that way.<br>Or happen at all for that matter.  
>I sighed.<br>Just wait for Natsume...  
>No matter how long it takes, no matter how long, please wait for me.<p>

A/N:  
>OTL... well then, I tried... *mentally slaps self*... all well... hahah x)<p>


End file.
